


Interruptions

by Bexinthecity247



Category: Bodyguard (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Possibly OOC, Pre-Bomb, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: David forced himself to focus on his boss’ voice, rather than the softness of his lover’s thighs.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any typos, etc - trying to post this surreptitiously as my boss wanders in and out of my office!

A vibrating bore through the air, startling David from the sleep. He was always near the surface, ready to act on any conceivable threat and a dull ache thudded in his chest as he tried to stop the adrenaline response coursing through his veins. The phone vibrated again, lighting his half of the bedroom in cool, bluey hues. He pulled away, rolling on his side and swiping for the phone. His expression didn’t change when he saw the name. Beside him, Julia stirred. 

“Hello?” he whispered, pulling himself up onto the edge of the bed. His bare feet hit the cold floor and he winced. 

“David, where the hell have you been?” the voice said, and he frowned. Was he meant to have been somewhere? The room was thrown into a soft light and he turned to see Julia sitting up, her hand on the lamp switch, her expression halfway between confusion and fear. He mouthed his bosses name, but her expression remained. He turned away, murmuring ‘what’ into the mouth piece. 

“You were supposed to meet for your debriefing tonight. Where were you?!” Craddock snapped at him and he considered whether ‘fucking the home secretary’ was a viable response. He decided against it. 

“I... forgot,” he said, lamely, screwing his eyes up. He felt the bed dip and then lift as Julia got out of bed. He watched her walk around to his side, plucking his shirt off the ground and sliding it over her bare shoulders. Her hair, slightly mussed, fell into her eyes and he groaned, feeling the growing of desire once more, in the pit of his stomach. She brushed a hand through her hair roughly as she stood, looking in the mini fridge with steely eyes. 

David forced himself to focus on his boss’ voice, rather than the softness of his lover’s thighs. 

“Forgot?! David have-have you been drinking again?” Craddock said, her tone only slightly softer. Didn’t the woman ever sleep? He thought bitterly. 

“No ma’am, I-” the bed dipped again as Julia crawled back onto it and he heard the light clinking of two glasses. He swallowed. “I had a problem with my son... And then I fell asleep, I’m sorry. I’ll-” 

Any thought of how awful he felt for using his son, ebbed away when he felt Julia’s body close to his. The mixture of the gentle coolness of his shirt, and the warmth of her body heat prickled the sensitive skin on his back. He cleared his throat, desperate to retain his composure even as her hand trailed up his back, snaking over his shoulder and down his chest. Heat seared through his stomach and groin and he stilled her movement with his own hand. She tutted and kissed his neck. 

“I’ll come in first thing in the morning,” he said, trying to ignore the feel of her tongue skating over his skin, or the pull of her teeth on his earlobe. 

“David,” Craddock’s tone dropped an octave. “Is everything okay? You’re not finding it too much are you? With the Home Secretary I mean.” 

Julia’s other hand made its way around his front and she continued her oral assault on his pulse point. 

“Yes, I’m fine ma’am. And the err... Well the Home Secretary is a handful, ma’am but nothing I can’t handle,” he said, turning his head to look at the woman in question. Her molten brown eyes sparkled, and a small smile spread in the way that he was sure she only reserved for him. His stomach tightened when her hand reached his groin, touching and brushing but only with the faintest of fingers. He bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping as her hair brushed against his back and shoulders. “Ma’am, it’s quite late...” he added to stop her from saying something Julia would over hear. 

Julia’s teeth were back on his earlobe, sucking, and nipping any remaining composure away. 

“Yes, yes,” Craddock said, and he could hear her shuffling papers. “Right, eight am then. On the dot.” 

David could feel the warmth on his back and fought to keep the quiver from his voice. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said, taking the phone from his ear before her stern voice called him back, banishing the fantasy of making Julia come again, immediately from his mind. 

“And David? Don’t forget.” It was almost a sneer. 

“No, Ma’am,” he said and cut the connection before she could answer. 

Julia pulled away, un-snaking her arms and he paused before the feeling of desire burned right through him and he looked at her, noting the wry smile, the half-raised eyebrow. Challenge accepted. He launched at her, knocking her onto her back with a surprised half shriek, half laugh which he took great delight in hearing. He parted her thighs with his knee and lapped at her neck. Her eyes screwed tight and her mouth fell slack when he made the connection. 

“Finally! I was about to start without yo-” she panted, and he swallowed her words with his mouth as the pair panted, rocked, and moaned their way to yet more orgasmic exhaustion on another dark night.


End file.
